


Don't Say His Name Ever Again

by limbo11037



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Blood and Violence, How Do I Tag, Stobotnik, firstficohgodohfuck, i hurt bot too much its stones turn, i love all of the people on the stobotnik discord server, i saw stone and said time to hurt him, im gonna punch the general, no non-con but its very implied so be careful, stone is SMUG and we LOVE HIM, thegeneralisgonnadiebymyhands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limbo11037/pseuds/limbo11037
Summary: “This isn't a joke Agent! Get us into the lab or I swear to g-”“You think he’d let me know how to get into his lab? I think you overestimate me and the doctor's relationship, general.” He cut off the general with a smirk.//After Bot is sent to the mushroom planet, Stone is forced to never talk about his existence. But how do you make the doctor's right hand man and assistant of 3 years never talk about him as though he never existed?//Chapter 4 is out (after like a month ssggsfs)
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 62
Kudos: 110





	1. Breaking The Agent

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the Stobotnik discord server for giving me the motivation to write this. This is my first ever fic please tell me if you find any mistakes.
> 
> ⚠️ Disclaimer ! I've already added it in the tags but there's heavily implied non-con here (not between stone and bot god no) so just !! Stay safe !! Ily all !!!

“I’m not going to ask you again, how do you get into his lab- his- his van.” 

Stone was tied to a chair, blood pouring out of his nose and rocking a raging headache and right red slap marks on either side of his face. His forehead slick with sweat after being under the brightest and only light source in the room for 48 hours. Stone’s arms ached after being tied around the chair for 2days and his neck was killing him 

“You are truly stumped, aren't you? What, can your pathetic little excuses for explosives not get into the lab?” Stone laughed before continuing, “ ‘Ooh boo hoo, I can't get into the smartest man in the worlds lab waaa’ and you’re the people who command our military what a jo-” He got cut off by an uppercut from the general. 

“This isn't a joke Agent! Get us into the lab or I swear to g-” 

“You think he’d let me know how to get into his lab? I think you overestimate me and the doctor's relationship, general.” He cut off the general with a smirk. 

Heat began to creep up the general’s neck in embarrassment. He clicked his fingers. 

“Fine, I can take a hint. Boys, knock him out.” 

“This again? Seriously guy.. y ...s.” Stone trailed off as he began to pass out, the anaesthesia causing his eyelids to droop before fully being knocked out. 

\--- --- 

Stone awoke in the chair yet again, with yet another massive headache and a pain in his neck. 

“Ah you’re awake!” 

He frowned at the general. “I thought you said that you got the hint, I'm telling you I don’t know how to get into Robotniks’s v- AAA HOLY FUCK WHAT THE SHIT-” pain flared up in Stone’s neck as lightning bolts seemed to try to burst out of his skin and he writhed in the chair 

“Nice to see that its working perfectly.” 

The agent gasped for air and took a minute to breathe, even though the bolts lasted a second, the force of the shock shook him to the core. Stone looked up at the general and glared at the man in front of him. 

“What did you do now, general.” He asked, his chest still heaving “What are you so chipper about.” 

“Well, if you must know, I’ve had a chip implanted in your neck so that anytime you mentioned the doctor’s name, you get shocked. If you won't tell us we’d have to kill you! However, you are best agent, Stone, it’d be like shooting ourselves in the foot if we were to kill you for such insubordination. But I can't just let you out on your own- god knows what you will get up to while I’m not watching you, and I'm not just going to hand you to anyone no no no, you’re coming to work with me, my boy.” 

Stone’s eyes widened in surprise, before anger began to spread throughout his body. His temple sounding like a drum in his skull, tuning out all noise around him as he became blind with rage and jutted his head forwards towards the subject of his hatred. 

“I bet you are oh so pleased with your little game. As if I'm just going to waltz back into being a passive and composed assistant- especially to you fuckwad. Like I'm not just gonna tell everyone what happens in your basemeNT OW FUCK OW WHAT THE FUCK YOU BASTARD FUCK YOU” 

“Oh, did I not tell you that any mention of anything that happened in my basement during the 3 or 4 days also causes the chip to go off? Whoopsie, must’ve slipped my mind. My sincerest apologies.” 

Stone grimaced and looked up at the general once again after yet another shock induced spasm. “I thought it was 2 days.” 

“Nice to see you keeping count but you sleep for quite some time my dear, really cuts into our fun.” 

“Fuck you.” 

“You wish you could.” 

\-- 

“Come along now Stone I haven't got all day, get over here and come have a look at this.” 

It’d been exactly 4 months and 7 days since Stone had been forced to work under the general and he hadn't uttered a word about the doctor nor the basement since the incident and Stone was at his wits’ end. The doctor had been demanding but he was never as bad as the general. Sure, he would get mad and sometimes demand he pin himself to the wall- and then there was that time when he stuck his hand in Stone’s mouth and hooked him in too tell him how smart he was- but the doc was never this bad 

Stone walked over to the general’s desk and looked at the digital map he had laid out on the desk 

“What do you think of this Agent?” 

Stone looked harder at the map and started to move around blue digital figurines representing army men, planes and tanks as the general moved in closer to the agent. Uncomfortably close. Stone’s movements stuttered momentarily before continuing rearranging the figurines. 

“Hmmm, I see, instead of going for the tanks first, you think we should go in first with the planes to catch them off guard,” the general moved in closer, running his hands up Stone’s sides before holding them in a firm grip, “what a clever boy you are.” 

The agent could feel the general’s breath on the back of his neck as a bead of sweat ran down his temple and a lump formed in his throat. The general’s breath moved from the back of his neck to his ear before he jumped back and pressure left Stone’s sides when a loud knock came from the door. Stone let go of the breath he wasn’t aware he was holding and speed away from the desk shaking as the door to the general’s office opened. 

“Sir, General Hyung wants you for something, h-he says its urgent.” uttered the agent, not daring to move from the desk. 

“Well then sir, I shall be off to the toilet then. Say hello to General Hyung for me.” and without another word, Stone rushed past the agent and out of the general’s office towards the males toilet in the break room. 

The toilet stall closed with a thud as Stone sat on top of the toilet lid putting his hands over the back of his head and bowing his head between his legs as his heart rate soared, he started hyperventilating. He ran his fingers through the hair and the nape of his neck, before his hands covered his ears, attempting to block out the noise coming from his own body. Tears began spilling from his eyes and falling to the ground, and it wasn’t long before he was full on sobbing. The sounds of his hicks and sniffs coupled with the wet slap of his tears hitting the ground filled the room with dread.


	2. Time To Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long, stressful day of work, it's just about time for Stone to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAA TY FOR THE LOVE ON THE LAST CHAPTER  
> I DO HEARTILY APOLOGIZE IF THIS ONE DOSENT FIT THE EXPECTATIONS SET BY THE LAST ONE  
> HHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA

Water hit Stone’s face as he refreshed himself at the sink in the toilets. Fixing his hair and suit, he checked the time to find he had been in the toilets for 15 minuets. ‘Crap.’ was the only reaction that Stone could utter, he had to be careful with how he acted around the general for the rest of the day. Granted that was only 5 minutes but still, one slip up from Stone and it wouldn’t be pretty for him. 

Adjusting his tie one more time, he left the toilet and walked out of the break room, making his way to the general’s office. When he opened the door to the office, he bumped into the general and nearly fell over before the general grabbed him by the elbows and lifted him up before laughing. 

“You ought to be careful Stone- and where’ve you been the last 10 minuets? General Hyung left a while ago. I was about to send a search party after you.” 

Stone checked his watch and pretended to be surprised when he checked the time, “Time to go home already? My apologies general, I must’ve lost track of time. I do hope that your meeting with General Hyung turned out just fine.” Stone nodded and turned on his heel, only to be stopped from walking by hands on his hips. 

“Hmm.. I do wonder what you were doing in that toilet all alone...” 

Stone swallowed and responded, not moving a muscle, “You know us agents sir, always wanting to keep our looks in order, presentation is key.” 

“Of course, of course.... hey... How about you come around to mine tonight, it's been a while since we’ve last had a drink together.” the general moved in closer to the agent 

“Apologies for the disappointment, but my aunt Christa is coming over to mine today. She’s been down ever since her husband died and she hasn’t left her house, sorry again general.” 

“Hmmm...” the hands left his hips and the man behind him stepped back “it’s a shame, but I suppose it can't be helped. You were always quite the compassionate man Stone.” 

Stone’s arms sank as an invisible weight was lifted off of his shoulders. “Thank you, but I must be going now, can't keep her waiting!” 

Not waiting for a response from the general, Stone sped down the corridor and left the main building, into the car park and opened the door to his ford mustang, slamming the door shut as his chest heaved. He could feel the imprint of the general's fingers burning through his shirt, singeing his skin. Stone felt a shiver run down his spine. He started up the car and drove off towards his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit: hi i accidentally posted this NOT FINISHED and WITHOUT RE-READING IT AT 3AM and im so sorry if their's some errors cause im a fucking iDIOT
> 
> i was intending on hurting Stone more this chapter but i guess it can wait for the next one
> 
> im gonna keep up cause y'all have OBVIOUSLY already read it dispite how short it is, but im gonnacgo through and make some edits here and there 
> 
> i g- i guess that- i guess that the joke here is me GSBS
> 
> ily all still, 3am me was just very out of it apparently


	3. The Doctor's In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stone comes back to his apartment after a long day at work, Stone finds his door unlocked and investigates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO excited to share this i've been working so hard on this chapter and i'm super proud of it.  
> As always please tell me if i've made any errors.
> 
> !TW FOR P^NICK ATTACKS! !DON'T HURT YOURSELF READING THIS!

As his eyes focused on the road, Stone tried to clear his mind of the day as he gripped the steering wheel. Tom Lehrer’s “We Will All Go Together When We Go” playing on the radio. The road was rather barren, cars only appearing every once in a while. 

He pulled up into the gravel parking lot of his apartment and relaxed in the car seat, waiting for the song to finish. As soon as it finished, Stone took his keys out of the ignition and realised that it’d started raining. He could hear the rain pattering against his roof, filling him with a sense of calm. The agent sat up and opened the car door. Stone stepped outside of the vehicle, and could already feel the rain dampening his suit. Quickly, Stone locked his car and rushed up to the door of the apartment building, unlocking the door, stepping into the hallway and locking the door behind him. Sighing, he started climbing the stairs. 

By the time Stone had made it to the door of his apartment he was as exhausted as he was mentally drained. He fumbled with his keys and was about to put it in the key hole, when it swung open without the agent having unlocked it. 

Immediately he took his gun out of its holster and stepped into the apartment, closing the door behind him and locking it. He couldn’t let whatever may have been in the apartment out after all. First, he checked his bedroom. After that the kitchen and then the bathroom connected to the kitchen- not noting anything obvious missing, nor any person. 

Coming out of the bathroom and out of the kitchen, he saw a cat sitting, looking at something in the open door to the living room. 

‘Thank god Pebbles didn't escape while I was out, I would’ve cried if she went missing.’ thought Stone, as he rounded the corner of the living room and raising. 

Only to find something inside, flicking through a magazine he’d left on the coffee table and quickly looking up at the agent. 

“You know,” the person said, closing the magazine, “I don’t think they allow guns in this apartment, Agent Stone.” 

Stone lowered his gun and stared at the person before his eyes widened. 

“Ivo? Is that y- AH-” the gun Stone was holding was sent flying across the room as the agent spazzed and collapsed in pain, his neck on fire. 

Instantly the intruder dropped the magazine and rushed towards the man who’s home he had infiltrated. 

“Stone- What’s happening? Do you need help?” 

Stone’s eyes shot open as he felt the intruder’s hand graze his thigh and rushed backwards, his back slamming against the wall. He’d been suddenly made the prey and could feel the panic attack rising in his chest. 

He scrambled to his feet and sped past Pebble and the doctor, running into his bedroom and slamming the door shit, before barricading it with his dresser. Hearing the intruder’s feet rush down the corridor, he hid in his wardrobe and buried his head in his knees. His chest tightened and tears started rushing down his face. The knocking was heard at the door only worked to further his crying and stuttered breath. When he heard the dresser crash to the ground a whimper was drawn out of him and he slapped a hand over his mouth. 

“Ah shit the dresser- sorry- shit.” 

Stone made an effort not let a word out as the person drew nearer to the wardrobe. Soon the sliding door of the wardrobe opened and he whimpered again and his eyes shut tight. After a minute of looking down at the man buried in the wardrobe, the man moved the clothes hanging on the rack above Stone’s head to the side and kneeled down in front of him. 

He took Stone’s hands away from his head and rubbed the back of them in circles with his thumbs. Stone’s eyes shot open and stared at the hands their conjoined hands. 

“Now that your eyes are open and your breathing has calmed, tell me 5 things you can see.” 

Stone blinked in rapid succession, before his eyes darted around the room. 

“Uh y-y-you, our hands, my knees, the door and P- Pebbles.” 

“Good, now 4 things you can feel.” Replied the man, still rubbing the backs of Stone’s hands. 

“O-Our hands, the floor, my heart beat a-and tears on my face.” 

“3 things you can hear.” 

“Your voice, cars and rain.” 

“2 things you can smell.” 

“Sweat and rain.” 

The man separated his right hand from Stone’s left and reached towards his face. Cupping the agent’s face in his hand, he wiped away the tears from his left cheek as Stone’s hand grabbed his arm, staring into his eyes. 

“One thing you can taste.” 

“Salt.” 

The man snorted and pulled Stone out of the wardrobe and into his arms, the agent in question immediately melting into the hug. 

“You’re back you’re back you’re back- I'm so glad you’re back sir.” He said, before hiding his face in Ivo Robotnik’s shoulder, dampening his ex-bosses jacket with his tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all im SO SORRY for all that, but i do hope that you appreciated the softness at the end :)) (i'm looking at you rat bastard ily)


	4. Catching Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Stone's panic attack roughly an hour ago, Stone and Bot catch up on things.

“So uh, how’s life been treating you while I was away.” 

It’d taken about 10 minutes of comforting the agent before Stone and Robotnik had moved to the living room. They’d relaxed on the sofa and Stone had taken off his jacket which the doctor had promptly hung up on the coat hook rack next to the front door. 

Stone snorted and shook his head lightly, letting his head droop as he swirled the cup of water in his hand. He looked back up at the doctor and managed an exhausted smirk. 

“Just about as good as you’d think.” 

Robotnik frowned, “What happened Stone.” 

“I uh- well, it started when the creature pushed you into the portal.”   


* * *

  
Stone rushed up to the monitor in shock. 

‘It’s not real it can’t be real. There’s no way the doctor is gone- he can't be.’ thought Stone. He fumbled around in his pockets and fished out his phone before calling scrolling down his contacts and finding the one he was looking for. 

There was a short ringing noise before he heard it. “This is a pre-recorded message. If I haven't responded either I’m too busy or I couldn't care enough about whatever nonsense you have to say to me. Don’t bother calling back.” the pre-recorded message ended as Stone’s phone slipped from his grasp and onto the desk in front of him. 

‘He never ignores my calls.’ Stone thought, ‘No matter how busy he is he never- he never ignores it.’ 

Loud knocks were soon heard and Stone was suddenly brought back to reality and he hastily wiped away tears from his face that he wasn’t aware he’d cried. 

He rushed out of the lab and opened the door panel before rushing down the wall-turned-stairs in a frenzy. His legs gave out as he fell off the last step and into someone’s arms. 

“Woah- You ought to be more careful Agent.” 

Stone soon tore himself away from the person who had caught him (the stairs that reverting back into a panel on the walls of the mobile lab) and brushed off his clothes before looking up. 

“I am so sorry about that- I'm in a hurry- I need to get to Green Hills.” he was stopped from rushing off towards his car by a firm hand gripping his right arm. 

“Green Hills? Now why would you need to go there?” 

“What? Why would i need to get too Green Hills- Sir, Dr Robotnik is in trouble god knows what has happened to him but I am not going to stick around and wait for good news to pop out of nowhere.” 

“With all due respect Agent Stone, who is Dr Robotnik?” 

With that Stone was silenced. Was this a prank? If so, it wasn’t funny. 

“Agent you will answer your m-” 

“Let go of me General, this isn’t fucking funny.” 

The hand around his arm tightened as the generals face soured. 

“Obviously you don’t understand, Agent Stone, Dr Robotnik doesn't exist.” 

“General I am not in the mood for this. I don’t know what the fuck has gotten into you if you think pretending that Doctor Ivo Robotnik- a man who has created weapons for the government for 25-30 years, who made this country as feared as it is with those creations of his- doesn't exist is funny in the slightest. Especially when that man has just gone through a portal to god knows where and when _that rodent_ is still running around causing more trouble than it’s worth.” 

Stones blood was boiling. He couldn’t believe that someone would make a joke like that. 

If the general didn’t let go of him in the next 5 seconds, he was going to punt him in the nose. 

“It’s all in your head Agent, I think you need to let go of your delusions.” 

That’s it. 

The agent threw his left fist at the man, colliding with the generals nose with a bone chilling crack. 

“You son of a bitch- fuck!” 

The general stumbled backwards, ripping his hand away from the Stone’s right arm and bringing it too his now broken nose, becoming covered in blood. 

“You know I'm... not going too excuse that poor, poor decision of yours.” 

His chest heaving, the younger man furrowed his brow at the general. He was shaking and his temple was pounding. The general looked at the blood on his hand and grimaced, but looking up at the agent, he laughed. 

“I think...” he grunted, “I think it's time that you had a nap Agent, you’re so delusional that you’re acting out against your... superior.” 

Stones knees buckled when he felt a prick in his neck, he stumbled, trying to retain his composure and stay standing. He failed in that mission, falling forward into his superiors’ arms yet again. Fuck. Of course the general had backup, he wasn’t just going to come here alone, he was smarter than that. 

“Nighty night Agent.” 

* * *

“So, after that he took me too... fuck I'd say it if I wouldn’t get another shock as punishment, hold on let me- one second sir.” 

Stone stood from the couch and walked over to the cabinet next to the tv. Robotnik on the other hand didn’t move a muscle. Stunned to silence. Sure, he always knew that Stone was strong willed, god forbid he ever forget, but too hear that he punched a general in the face- breaking his nose? That was incredible. If he were to be honest with himself, he was impressed. 

“There we are.” Stone fished a pad of paper out of a draw and closed the cabinet, stalking back towards the sofa and sitting back down next to the doctor. Dropping the pad of paper onto the table and picking up a stray pen, he began to write. 

He felt an anger pool in his stomach as he read the agents words, someone had drugged and kidnapped his agent and tortured him for information on how to get into the lab. With every word written his anger only rose more. When the agent finished, he dropped the pen onto the table haphazardly, falling back onto the sofa and allowing the doctor to re-read the words as many times as he needed too. 

‘He took me too his basement, punched me, kicked me- at one point they even let hot wax drip onto my legs for hours on end. When he was done with my refusal to give him the information he wanted, he put a chip in my neck. You’ve seen it in action. Whenever I say your name, it shocks me. Whenever I talk about what happened in the general's basement, it shocks me. The pain was too much too bear. He forced me to be his assistant. I had to work under that man every day of my life. ~~In more ways than one.~~ I knew you were going to come back but I didn’t know that it was going to be now. Here in my apartment. I wouldn’t have said your name if I wasn’t so caught off guard.’ 

Robotnik’s body shook with anger as he re-read it. One re-read. Two re-read. Over. And over. His vision grew cloudy and his temple was throbbing in his head. He wanted to scream, he wanted to throw up. Ripping his eyes from the page he looked back at the agent. 

“I’m sorry.” 

What? That wasn’t what he meant to say. 

“Sorry for what?” 

“I’m sorry that... that you got roped into this mess- I knew that the government would want to get into the lab, that they’d want all my work when I died, but I- I didn’t expect for them to take you for it. I thought that they’d assume that you wouldn’t know anything, that you would have no idea how to get into the lab because everyone knows that the great doctor is too prideful too let anyone else know any of his information let alone how to get into his private lab.’ 

Shit, why couldn’t he see. Why was his vision so... water...y? 

Stone shot up and looked at the doctor's eyes, swimming with tears. 

“D-Doc its fine- well I mean it's not but- it wasn’t your fault. They are power hungry- and and- they will stop at nothing too try and get the power they so desire. They’ll even take people who logically would know nothing and try and make them spit up information that they don’t have.” 

Robotnik stared at the agent that was so worriedly looking into his eyes. Regaining his composure, he sat up and rubbed at his eyes, before looking back, eyes now rather red 

“Let's get that chip out of you Stone.” 

“Wh- Sir it’s a very precious process I'm sure, it took them hours to do it- well from what I heard from them. How would we be able to get it out.” 

Hopping up from the sofa, Robotnik left the room for a moment, before popping his head around the door and doing a “Come hither” motion with his left hand then leaving again. 

Raising an eyebrow at the doctor, Stone got up out of his seat again, following after the older man. 

The men entered the kitchen and Robotnik walked over to the space between the fridge and the counter, hauling something out of the space that the agent had apparently missed while looking for the person who had broken into his apartment. 

“A... rucksack?” 

“Not just any rucksack- my rucksack. It has all of the stuff that you had put into The Prototype plus some things that I picked up while on another planet. At the time I thought you were just mother henning when you added that much medical and first aid equipment, but it may actually prove quite useful in this situation. Not bad Agent.” 

Stone perked up at the slight compliment, his back straightening as he anxiously tugged at his shirt. 

“Uh, thank you doctor. I was just making sure you had everything available in the event that something failed- not that I think you would fail or anything like that I just uh- well- you know.” 

Pausing from scurrying around in the rucksack, Robotnik looked back at the fidgeting agent and smirked before seeming to find what he was looking for and fishing it out of the bag. 

“Now Stone, this is going to be a very finicky procedu-” the doctor was cut off by a loud meow from a certain feline. 

Ah, he’d forgotten about that. 

“Oh hi Pebbles!” 

Stone looked down and was greeted with the sight of his grey cat Pebbles wrapping around his legs, who was in turn looking up at him, begging. 

“Pebbles?” 

The agent felt heat rise in his cheeks. 

“Yes. S-Sorry sir I don’t think we can start the procedure right this moment.” 

Robotnik sighed and put the box he’d taken out of the rucksack on the counter, stretching his back. 

“Mm its fine, I need to prepare everything anyway, wash all the tools and whatnot.” 

“And get a shower.” 

The older man stopped his stretching and looked at the agent with an offended expression. 

“I’m sorry sir but you’ve been without a shower for 4 months. It’s high time you got washed before you properly start too stink up my apartment.” 

As much as he wanted too, Robotnik couldn’t really get mad at him for telling him the truth. 

Instead he grumbled and looked down distastefully at the kitty in front of him, before trodding down the hallway connected to the kitchen and entering the bathroom and slamming the door behind him. 

Stone looked away from the hallway and down at the feline still rubbing his legs. 

“Sheesh! What a drama queen am I right.” 

“Meow!” 

“Yeah yeah I know, don’t be so fussy I'm on it.” 

* * *

The agent walked into the living room and started looking around for his gun after remembering that he’d forgotten to pick it back up halfway through doing the dishes that he forgot too clean last night. 

“Now where did I... ah there it is!” 

Bending down, he grabbed the gun that was sitting innocently beside the coffee table. He checked it over and determined that it wasn’t too worse for wear. Stone was about to stand back up when he noticed something in the corner of the room. 

A giant rock lay in the corner. If he was more delusional, he may have thought that it resembled him. Was this another one of the things that Robotnik had brought with him? Well of course it was it had to be; Stone got drunk from time to time but he never got so wasted that he brought a fucking rock into his apartment. 

Well apart from that one time back in high school but he tried to avoid thinking about those years of his life. 

“I’m surprised that it didn’t fire when you threw it.” 

Stone jumped at the voice and snapped his head towards the person who had silently walked into the living room and rested a hand against the door frame. 

“I had the safety on, I wasn’t going too risk actually firing the gun, it’d be way too loud and people would be at my door in seconds and then the police would be involved and I just don't have the time or patience to deal with that.” responded the agent, getting too his feet and dusting off his legs. 

The doctor’s cheeks were flushed red with the heat of the shower, his overgrown moustache droopy. He’d also apparently been rooting around in Stone’s wardrobe too, donning the man’s red hoodie and black joggers. 

“So uh, what's the um, baldness about?” 

Robotnik was taken aback by the comment. 

“Agent Stone! You can't just ask a man why he's bald!” 

“I- Well- Your hair looked fine before so I don’t see why you cut it.” the agent spluttered 

“Hmph, well if you must know, it was a very strategic move too insure my survival on the mushroom planet, nothing more nothing less.” 

That was of course a lie, he had a meltdown when he woke up after the crash onto the planet and impulsively shaved his head but of course he wasn’t going to tell Stone that. 

“Hmm, that makes sense I guess. Guessing from how torn your flight suit was, you obviously had ripped some of it yourself, so it must’ve been rather warm and shaving your head cools you down a lot more than ripping off some parts of your clothes so you don’t overheat. It’s incredible that you remained level headed enough to think of doing that even in such a high stress situation.” 

“I-… Yes, that was exactly my reasoning, I'm surprised that you were able to figure that one out Stone.” 

He was more thankful that Stone thought of an understandable reason for shaving his head. 

“Thank you doctor uh, I've been meaning to ask, why is there a rock in my living room?” 

Robotnik looked at him quizzically before Stone pointed at a corner in his living room. 

“ _Rockconnaissance_ _!_ Uh, I mean, don’t pay attention to him. We got in an argument before you came home so I'm trying to ignore him now.” 

Stone stared at him for a moment before deciding it was better not too ask. 

“Are we taking it out tonight or... ?” 

“Hmm? Oh yes that- I think it’d be better to take it out tonight yes, we need to make that disgusting excuse for flesh pay as soon as possible.” 

“We had better get setting this up then, where exactly should I be laying when you remove it?” 

The older man pondered for a moment. 

“No not the sofa, too small... no not the bed too bouncy uh... coffee table!” 

“Coffee tabl-” Stone was cut off by the sound of his magazines, the ashtray, the pad of paper and a few other stray items that were previously on the coffee table crashing to the ground as Robotnik crossed across the room and sweeped everything off with one hand like a cat. 

“Wh- Sir!” 

“What? You were going too clear everything off of it anyway I'm just speeding up the process.” 

God Stone was lucky that he had emptied the ashtray before he left for work that morning. 

The agent sighed and worked on unbuttoning his collar, loosening his tie 

“Woah woah woah- I haven't even cleaned all my tools yet, you have sometime too chill don’t worry.” 

Stone flushed and hurriedly re-buttoned his collar. 

“Sorry sir, I guess I was just excited.” 

“I didn’t say you had to re-button it; this is your own apartment you can do whatever you- just- do whatever makes you feel comfortable.” 

“Y-Yes sir.” 

Both of the men’s cheeks flushed red and Robotnik quickly stood up from where he was crouched before the coffee table, hurriedly walking out of the room and into the kitchen, determined to make things less awkward than they already were. 

Stone let out a breath that he wasn’t aware he was holding once he heard Robotnik let out a loud curse when dropping something (presumably one of the tools from his rucksack) on his foot. Pebbles stalked over to the now cleared table and hopped on top, looking Stone dead in the eyes with a blank expression. 

“Why are you looking at me like that huh? You got something to say? Go on then, say what you wanna say.” 

Pebbles remained silent. 

“Yeah that’s what I thought.” 


End file.
